Spider Clan
Not much was known about the Spider Clan to Rokugan at large. Formed in 1169 Vacant Throne, p. 68 by the Lost and other factions that swore fealty to Daigotsu, it was technically not an actual clan, Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 77 until Empress Iweko I conferred Great Clan status in 1173. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Creation of the Spider Clan The Spider were the followers of Fu Leng. Originally denizens of the Shadowlands known as the Lost, the Spider left that dark realm under the direction of their dread lord Daigotsu and infiltrated the Empire. Daigotsu. led his people from the Shadowlads and into the Empire, where they masqueraded as the Spider Clan. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, pp. 7-8 Shadowlands Menaced Daigotsu was informed by gaijin from the Burning Sands, the Jackal, that a menace was growing in power beyond the borders of Rokugan that would consume the Shadowlands and use its forces as pawns in its struggle. The Dark Lord moved his forces out of the targeted area. Dawn of the Spider (Imperial Herald v2#21), This threat appeared later as the Destroyers, the avatar of Shiva Kali-Ma, and the Plague War followed with the Destroyer War. The Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Side Effects The demons of Jigoku were free to reign over the Shadowlands, and Daigotsu believed his future would be in the Empire with the humans. Dawn of the Spider (The Truest Test flavor) Joining the Clan The ceremony to join the Spider Clan was different than the other Rokugani clans. The particularly pious, devoted individuals shared his blood with Daigotsu over the new member's blade emblazoned with the Spider mon. As the new one should bleed for Daigotsu, so should the Dark Lord bleed for him. And together, they would bleed for Fu Leng. It was expected that ceremony was not necessary with demons of Jigoku or other monstruosities. Infiltration on Rokugan The dark lord learned repentant Lost were escaping the Shadowlands, escorted to safety within the Empire by traitors within his midst with the help of agents of the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa. Using this means of entry, the Lost had been infiltrating the Empire establishing hidden strongholds: the Shadowlands Marshes of Shinomen, the abandoned ruins of Otosan Uchi, and the collapsed and abandoned Beiden Pass. These strange samurai, representatives of the Spider Clan, offered their targets their heart's desire, and for so small a price. Gradually the Spider's web entangled the foolish and selfish. Agenda One of the few things that was known about the Spider Clan was that it was Daigotsu's hope to weave a web of influence within the courts of the Great Clans. Access, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Bands of Spider Bushi appeared in villages at the perfect moment to save the villages from destruction by a group of bandits. The Spider arranged for this convenient timing by hiring the bandits to do the attack, then moved in and slaughtered them to gain favor with the heimin of the Empire. Unicorn Daigotsu Susumu offered the Spider support to Ide Tang, who sent words of the Spider to his Lord. Aiding the Unicorn the Spider could garner respect for them among the rest of the Empire. Scorpion The Scorpion investigated into these suspicious spider. The Steel Strand Dojo sensei, Daigotsu Masahiko was exposed and killed, alongside with Daigotsu Hirata. Bayushi Eisaku burned the tainted corpses. Shadows & Lies, by Nancy Sauer The Kuroiban began to track down any Spider member they could find in their lands. The Heaven's Will, Part I, by Shawn Carman Mantis The Mantis received aid from the Spider while hunting a particularly dangerous bandit gang. But after it was destroyed the Mantis turned on the remaining Spider "allies" and killed them. Vacant Throne, p. 109 Moshi Chuuya (Words and Deeds flavor) Dissolution (Words and Deeds flavor) Dragonfly The Dragonfly were infiltrated by the Spider, and it would be instrumental to send assassins to Dragon territory. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Race for the Throne The Spider had been taking a heavy toll on bandits, ronin, pirates, and all other manner of criminals for nearly six months. They had gained considerable momentum among the lower classes, and rumors that there were those among the Great Clans who had made pacts with them began to spread, but no Spider candidate for the Race for the Throne appeared. Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Growing up Support for the Spider grew exponentially among the people of the unaligned lands. The training of ashigaru legions began, to field an army equal to almost any Great Clan. Poisoned Silk (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Ruined City In 1170 the Spider capital was shifted to the Ruined City, and the Black Silk Castle built to become the Daigotsu's court place. Master of Courts, p. 130 Night of the Spider All the Spider within the Scorpion territory disappeared without leaving any track. The Kuroiban guessed it would mark an attack against them or their prominent samurai. Daigotsu had sent one hundred assassin targeting prominent figures of all the Great Clans during the Night of the Spider. The Unicorn Clan would not be targeted, and the Spider attempted to expose the Scorpion Clan as the killers' source. The Dark Lord used the powers of Katsu to communicate with all the assassins simultaneously. One of the Spider units had infiltrated Kyuden Ikoma disguised as ronin. Each of the murdered low ranking samurai would be replaced by one of the legion of lesser men and women that the Spider Clan owned in one way or another. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman Celestial Tournament The Celestial Tournament was a turnoil moment for the Clan. They competed patronaged by the Unicorn Clan, sponsored by Fu Leng, with the acknowledgment of Tengoku's representatives, the Voice of the Jade Sun and Obsidian Moon. The Celestial Tournament, by Shawn Carman The winner, the Empress Iweko I, trascended to divine and gained truth about the Spider. The bases in the Shinomen Mori and the Ruined City were exposed to the Empire and chased by the new Shogun Moto Jin-sahn. In the other hand, she decided to do it secrecily, so the rest of the Empire was unaware of Spider's connection to Jigoku. Even more, Daigotsu Susumu, who did not bear taint but was loyal to Daigotsu, was appointed as Imperial Advisor. The Conclusion, Part 6, by Shawn Carman Shortly before the tournament the capital in the Ruined City had been abandoned. Defenders, by Nancy Sauer Fingers of Bone The Black Silk Castle was burned to the ground during the burning of the Shinomen Mori in 1170 that covered the escape of the Spider from the Imperial forces. A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman The Spider capital moved to the Fingers of Bone and within the Daigotsu's private tower was kept in secrecy Fu Leng, currently a mortal, with his power broken and waning after he had been replaced by Kali-Ma as Champion of Jigoku. Imperial Proclamation In 1171 the Empress proclaimed at court that she was suspending the edict demanding the immediate execution of Daigotsu, and demanded that he be brought before her. The Empire was fighting the Destroyer War and weakened by the plague. The Proclamation, by Rusty Priske Kali-Ma Kali-Ma, currently Champion of Jigoku, began to extend the grip of her will to those who bore the taint. It caused the shifting loyalties of several Spider, who questioned Daigotsu and secretly could accept the new avatar of Jigoku on the mortal realm as their new Lady. The Spider children started to drink Tea of Jade Petals to diminish the taint and the new influence. Questions of Loyalty, by Nancy Sauer Daigotsu's Death In 1173 Daigotsu killed himself. In exchange the Empress Iweko I allowed his son Daigotsu Kanpeki to lead the Spider Clan, once he was severed from Jigoku. All the non tainted Spider members would be granted amnesty and the right to bear the mon of the Spider. Kanpeki would become a noble of Rokugan, trained in the Imperial house. Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman In this way Daigotsu aided to fulfil his son's prophecy. Great Clan status In addition to a final bargain the Empress Iweko I confered the Spider the Great Clan status, all members were granted full amnesty, and holdings for the Spider were to be allowed to be constructed in the unaligned lands. Inside Rokugan the Spider were allowed to remain if they did not bear the taint, and those who bore it, were sent to the realm once known as the Ivory Kingdoms to conquer them alongside the Mantis in the name of the Empire. Overseers of the Spider Iweko named the Dragon Clan the overseers of the Spider Clan members in the then ruined Ivory Kingdoms. These Spider were the ones that refused to have themselves examined by the Kuni Witch Hunters, the Asako Inquisitors or the Kuroiban or were deemed tainted. This decision caused the Unicorn's Khan Moto Chen unease, because he was allied with the Spider and after learning the truth about the Spider wanted to redeem his clan. Chen wanted to make sure, however, that the Spider follow the order of Iweko and reach the Ivory Kingdoms. Aftermath, Part 3, by Rusty Priske Chuda Defection The Chuda lost the faith in the Spider's ways, so they left the Spider and returned to Summon Onis, so they could achieve their true purpose; the complete and entire annihilation of the people of Rokugan. Emperor Edition Themes: Jigoku's Horde Spider Clan Members and Influential Positions Empress Iweko restricted the Spider, past and present, from gaining positions of importance. Only those who would pass her scrutiny in person were allowed to. This issue arose in 1198 when Ikoma Katsuru, the governor of the colonial Second City, was murdered by Dark Naga and needed to be replaced. The Hand of the Empress, by Shawn Carman Details Statistics * Capital: After the City of the Lost was abandoned by order of Daigotsu the first "capital" of the Spider Clan was hidden within the Shadowlands Marshes of Shinomen, Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 356 and it was known as the Spider's Lair. Hidden, by Shawn Carman Since then it was later relocated to the fortress called the Fingers of Bone, Scenes from the Empire 17, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman in the Northern Wall Mountains of Rokugan. * Population: Unknown * Military: Unknown * Imports: Tea of Jade Petals (secretely). * Exports: None currently Families The following are the families of the Spider Clan: * Chuda family (until their defection following the Spider's Great Clan status) * Daigotsu family * Goju family (Minions of the Shadow Dragon) * Ninube family (Minions of the Shadow Dragon) * Kokujin family (defunct since the death of Kokujin in 1169) * Susumu family (founded after 1173, during the Age of Conquest)State of the Clans, Part 3, by Shawn Carman The clan also has two known monastic orders of sohei, warrior monks: * Order of the Spider * Order of Venom Samurai See Samurai of the Spider Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. For the leaders of the clan, see also: * Spider Clan Champion * Daigotsu Daimyo * Goju Daimyo * Ninube Daimyo * Susumu Daimyo Schools & Paths Schools The following were the basic Schools within the Spider Clan: * Black Guard * Chuda Shugenja * Chuda Snake Charmer * Daigotsu's Legion * Dark Whisper Courtier * Goju Ninja * Ninube Shugenja * Obsidian Blade Duelist * Temple of Onnotangu * Tsuno Bushi * Tsuno Soultwister * Voice of Daigotsu Paths The following were the Paths within the Spider Clan: * Beauty of Death * Blood-Forged * Champion of the Lost * Cult of the Blood Red Moon * Daigotsu's Elite Guard * Demon's Breath Acolyte * Gongsun's Cloak * Mouth of the Lost * Obsidian Claw Duelist * Obsidian Magistrate * Ogre Bushi * Spider Heavy Elite * Tsuno Duelist * Worker of Flesh Category:Spider Clan